Castigo
by Murderdn
Summary: Porque Alfred era el adulto que tenía que cuidarlo, pero le costaba demasiado, aquel chico inglés de trece era su perdición, aquel ser del que estaba enamorado, su vida era un castigo al estar allí, pero quizás Arthur no opinaba igual. USUK, Shota, Lemon.


Aquí como les prometí les traigo un pequeño Lime-Lemon Shota por este San Valentín, amo esta pareja, saben… daría lo que fuera por ver que alguien más escribir algo de esta pareja, ya saben… USxShota!UK…

Pero bueno, hasta ahora creo que sólo soy yo, disfruten *w*

Esta es la instancia adecuada para aclarar que los personajes y naciones no me pertenecen si no sería muuuy yaoi y esto es AU.

* * *

><p>Alfred lo sabía absolutamente todo y no hallaba cómo controlarlo, era un mal adulto, era un asco, su hermana no debería pedirle que cuidara a Arthur, no como es, porque Jones tenía ya veinticuatro y no sabía como lidiar con ese adolescente de trece, rebelde, nunca le hacía caso y le daba miedo levantarle la mano, además, cada vez que trataba de frenarlo su piel, su palma más precisamente tocaba su pequeño cuerpo y era allí cuando el calor embarcaba su ser.<p>

Una sensación extraña, un abultamiento en sus pantalones, una erección, un sofocamiento extraño, unas visiones enfermas del pequeño siendo consumido en un orgasmo. Como si quisiera satisfacerse sexualmente con él. No, no era aquello exactamente. No quería satisfacerse con aquel cuerpo, quería sentirse parte de él.

Enfermamente enamorado de un menor. Quería ser su hombre, quería que él fuera su pareja, que lo besara, estaba enamorado de cada particular gusto de aquel inglés. Recordaba que cuando lo conoció fue simplemente de camino a su trabajo, estaba saliendo del colegio y simplemente cuando lo vio….no pudo despegar sus ojos de él ningún otro día. El momento en que le encargaron cuidarlo y él aceptó fue un completo error.

Mientras Arthur era un niño precoz que creció rápido o la insolencia le marcó un carácter, porque recuerda perfectamente que cuando tenía once, incluso doce su relación era buena, pero Alfred siempre lo miraba desde lejos, lo evitaba lo más posible, no lo estrechaba entre sus brazos por el simple temor a los actos que cometería luego.

-¡Otra vez llegas borracho, dios Arthur! ¿Dime, qué pensarán de ti tus padres?-lo retaba, estaban arriba del segundo piso de la casa corriendo detrás de ese pequeño.

No hacía caso, era rebelde, a sus trece años parecía un chico de dieciocho tratando de librarse de sus angustiantes problemas ¡Tenía trece maldición! ¿Cuáles podían ser sus grandes problemas? ¿Alguna chica? ¿Un matón en el colegio? ¡Estaba allí, él estaba allí!, no entendía porque ese pequeño no podía confiar en él y también desconocía porque él nunca podía castigarlo.

Temía tanto herirlo…porque era un estúpido, porque si lo trataba mal sentía como si hiriera a su primer amor, pero ese chico lo mira con otros ojos, como el estúpido niñero, como el tirano. Si pudiera tomarlo de la barbilla y plantarse en sus labios, hacer callar esos insultos por acalorados gemidos lo haría, lo podía jurar, pero su cuerpo se mantenía atado a la realidad.

-¡Tú no eres mi padre! -grita en cólera el pequeño, su aliento alcoholizado es respirable en el aire de Jones.

-¡Pero te cuido!

-¡No quiero que seas mi fucking dad, no quiero!-grita nuevamente.

-¡No lo soy, no soy nada tuyo! ¿Feliz?

-Y nunca lo serás...-repite con dolor, pero no se aleja, es más, se acerca, no bebió mucho, estaba un ochenta por ciento sobrio, sabía lo que hacía, pero su veinte por ciento le dio el valor que siempre necesitó.

Lo besó, sólo tenía que inclinarse hacia arriba en puntas y pudo conseguirlo, le sorprende el gesto del americano, confundido, impactado, más no asustado.

-¿Qué ha sido…es-o?- su voz apenas sale, está en shock.

-Un beso…-surra alejándose nuevamente. –Nunca has querido ser nada mío... sabes, te quiero hace mucho tiempo estúpido, pero tú te alejaste… hace dos años que lo hiciste…

-Arthur- susurra atónito.

-Y todos estos años sólo viéndote allí, apartándome de tu lado, teniéndome miedo… ¿Pero no te importa verdad? ¡Porque tú y yo no somos nada!

Pero el americano lo volvió a besar sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin aquel cuidado que había puesto todos esos años. Ya iban un año entero que se destruyó en cuestión de segundos, era increíble,

El americano suspiró caliente después del beso acariciando el rostro del menor quién colaba sus manos detrás de su cuello, lo sentía tan suyo, relamió sus labios, ver ese sonrojo lo volvía loco, aún se estaban besando en el pasillo hacia la habitación del chico, no sabía donde llevarlo para dejar escapar su pasión, el deseo oculto que sentía por cada fibra del ser contrario, mordió su cuello y atrajo la pequeña cadera hasta la suya, suspiraron sofocados ambos gimiendo como si el aire escaseara y pudieran obtenerlo a través de apasionados besos en la boca y sutiles caricias.

El estadounidense no tuvo que hablar, sitió la mano del chico sujetando la suya, tiritaba un poco, estaba nervioso y a la vez seguro, eso percibía en sus ojos, en sus atrevidas caderas que se refregaban en la suya, en sus gemidos y jaladas que daba en su blusa, era un chico impaciente, sintió morbo y deseo, quería castigarlo, empezó a delinear el cuerpo menor ya arriba de la cama con suaves roces, los gemidos acaloraban la sala y hacia que el tacto fuera más atrevido.

-Pervertido…-susurró con una risa el menor.

-Tú lo buscas…-se aclaró un poco culpable agitando su cara, el inglés lo acercó hasta su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza, le pidió en pequeños besos que lo tocara más, que explorara.

El tiempo transcurrió, la ropa era suavemente arrebatada de la piel.

-¡Mnng, allí es, ahhh~!- cerró los ojos mientras juntaba sus piernas nervioso, Alfred tenía su lengua arriba de uno de sus pezones, sujetó la cabellera con sus manos tratando de no sofocarse tanto, se estaba lastimando los labios mientras sus piernas seguían removiéndose, siente algo duro y caliente chocar contra su entrepierna, sabía que no era el único en ese estado.

Y se alegró, se volvió más atrevido y tocó suavemente aquel miembro apretado en los pantalones del mayor, Alfred botó un gemido ronco y excitado, la escena del inglés allí debajo era indescriptible, siguió lamiendo y mordiendo aquellos suculentos trocitos de carne mientras delineaba las caderas con fuerza masajeando suavemente el miembro del chico, este gime y se retuerce, pero sus manos algo distraídas seguían con la labor de darle placer a ese americano.

Se vuelven a besar, se dan placer el uno al otro, no importa la edad, ya dejan de pensar en los prejuicios, en los miedos, Arthur quería borrar la cara de duda que siempre tenía Alfred al verlo, abrió sutilmente sus piernas mientras atraía las pesadas caderas del mayor hacia las suyas.

-I-I love y-ou…

-Oh, Ar-Arthur…-su voz se hace cristalina y dolorosa, ese inglés era su vida, lo volvió a besar mientras separaba los calzoncillos de su cuerpo, el niño no pudo evitar cerrar un poco sus extremidades, se sentía demasiado expuesto sin contar que su miembro más pequeño estaba erecto y pequeñas gotitas salían de éste, antes se había tocado, pero que alguien más lo viera lo avergonzaba.

Quizás Alfred se riera, se burlara, pero este sólo lo miró con suma ternura acariciando la punta colándose en la barrera que hacía el pequeño entre sus piernas.

-¡Ahh, Ahhh!-suspira y gime con deleite -S-e siente…ahhh ¡A-Alfred!

-¿Se siente bien verdad? que me dices… aquí…-susurra con deseo, el inglés se remueve arqueando toda su espalda y estirando sus piernas agitado.

Algo está dentro suyo, dentro de su culo, es una sensación extraña, aquello hace cerrar los ojos, pero los besos del americano cubren el dolor, le hacen querer continuar, se empieza a mover en círculos dentro del menor, sus caderas se agitan, pero se va acostumbrando, incluso susurra jadeos bajos al sentirlo en cierta zona de su cuerpo, y así siente el segundo dedo, esta tibio, lo hace aferrarse a la espalda del mayor, sabía que sería así, pero mantuvo la calma, él era fuerte, mordió el hombro reprimiendo sus gritos ante el tercer dedo.

Alfred lo mira, su boquita abierta, sus ojos entrecerrados del placer, su piel blanca con pequeñas gotas de sudor tanto suyas como las de él, era un verdadero ángel, un ángel que vino ha este mundo para hacerlo caer en la tentación, la manzana de la discordia, no podía sólo probar un poco de él. Abre sus piernas mientras siente como las el menor empiezan a rodearlo desde atrás, suelta un caluroso gemido mientras se metía lentamente abriendo sus pequeñas nalgas, es tan estrecho, entrecierra los ojos sintiendo la punta ya dentro mientras el cuerpo debajo de él tiembla abruptamente, lo hace gozar de una manera inexplicable, quiere arremeterlo ahora mismo, pero se detiene por su niño.

No lo dejaría sufrir la primera vez, lo que hacían era amor, no otra cosa y lo demostraría incluso a costa de su placer.

-¿Te duele?

-S-só-lo sigue estúpido…

-Por favor, dímelo…dime si duele…- lo caricia con dolor, no quiere ver esa carita afligida por el llanto.

Piensa en sacar su pene fuera, para no verlo en ese estado, gira un poco las caderas, pero el inglés lo detiene mientras gime ante el momento.

-El amor… que te he tenido to-todos estos años Al-Alfred…ahh siempre ha sido tan, tan doloroso…

El americano abre los ojos mientras siente que el niño empieza derramar suaves lagrimas que caen por su sonrojado rostro, no puede evitarlo, él también empieza a llorar a su lado despacio, es el mejor momento de su vida pero su pecho se sigue oprimiendo por la culpa y el error que ambos estaban cometiendo en contra de todos.

-Porque…sabía que to-todo estaba mal y yo nunca podría estar contigo estúpido… y tú no hacía nada por evitarlo, tú me alejabas de ti…ahh…

-¡No es cierto! -susurra abrazándolo- Tenía miedo… miedo de que me odiaras, eres mi pequeño ángel, sólo mío…

-El amor duele Alfred, so-y un crío estúpido ah-h y desobediente, pero lo sé..-conforta al mayor con un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios- Por eso, si duele un poco más para que estemos juntos…no me importará…

El americano no hizo más que besarlo, como si fuera el último aliento que les quedara a ambos, se empezó a mover mientras las caderas del inglés friccionaban su pelvis, sentía sus suspiros, sus gemidos, poco a poco se acostumbraba a medida que él acariciaba el miembro del chico que golpeaba contra su vientre, le repite palabras de amor a cada embestida, aunque le faltara el aire, aunque quisiera ir más rápido.

Y Arthur no reprimió los sonidos que salían de su ser, gimió junto a él, junto al amor de su vida.

Ambos acabaron gritando el nombre del contrario, los padres de Arthur no vendrían dentro de mañana en la tarde, no lo obligaría a levantarse aún, sólo con mirarlo le bastaba.

Porque tenía su castigo, su castigo era estar enamorado de aquel ser de angelical mirada, el tener un amor prohibido condenado ante muchos, que quizás no pudieran verse o encontrarse como amantes siempre que ellos quisieran, pero…a Alfred no le importó, sonrió mientras acariciaba los finos cabellos de aquel pequeño con quién había unido su vida, si tenía que sufrir por ser feliz al lado de él lo haría toda una vida, el mundo contra él no importaban, porque el mundo estaría peleando contra un gran y puro amor, de los que quizás ya no existen, de los que no se desvanecen con la relación de familia.

Y Alfred y Arthur lo demostrarían, que su relación nunca fue un castigo, que fue a pesar de todo… una eterna y hermosa bendición.

* * *

><p>Y eso, este es un lime o lemon muy suave, es que me gusta tratar su relación con delicadeza al hacerlo, espero que les haya agradado, feliz día de San Valentín, espero que lo disfruten ^w^, y recuerden, el amor puede ser doloroso, pero muy en el fondo es una bendición. Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado~<p>

Tengo otro lemon, pero un poco…bueno, mucho más fuerte, puedo subirlo pronto si ustedes quieren, claro, si no encuentran este trabajo asqueroso y cosas así, por favor comenten, pero no quiero criticas fuertes D:


End file.
